Your Life is in my Hands
by kenny-map
Summary: ‘To serve and to protect’, that’s Chichiri’s motto. But when life denied him the chance to protect one of those people he cared for most, everything changes. Is it a change for the better or for the worse? Towards completion
1. Chapter 1

**Your Life is in my Hands**

Summary:  'To serve and to protect', that's Chichiri's motto.  But when life denied him the chance to protect one of those people he cared for most, everything changes.  Is it a change for the better or for the worse?

****************  
Chapter 1

Today commenced like every other day, the sky overcast, surroundings putrid and dismal.  I cursed dawn's light seeping through my window as I stretched lazily to quiet the screaming alarm.  A world of chaos and insanity awaited me alongside innocent lives longing to be sheltered and protected.  It was my born destiny to be trapped in the cycle of my daily routine of serving justice and dignity to humanity.

I gazed over to the phone near my bedside that was blinking in fury seeking to grab my attention.  _Three new messages._  Another investigation I proposed carrying myself sluggishly towards the bathroom.  Never had water felt so great on this early morn as I flushed the cool liquid thoroughly across my face.  I met the feeble stare of my pale reflection in the mirror as I clutched my toothbrush already adorned with paste.  I looked ill and drained, something, which seldom overcame this body, a fault that can only be burdened upon these slender shoulders.  Thus, was my weakness, selflessly striving for the safety of others even if it meant working myself to exhaustion.

I readied myself with haste, trying to beat the clock at its own game.  Tardiness crept up under me like a shadow, breakfast and chores left abandoned while racing through the door.

Raindrops welcomed my exit to the parking lot along with the smell of heated pitch.  The humidity was stifling today with fogginess cloaking. I dreaded the thought of work awaiting me today. And yet another distraction chimed.  I dug into my coat pocket irately as I made my way towards the car.  The name printed boldly on the screen surfaced no surprise.  I flipped the top quickly silencing its shrill cry.

"Hello?"

"You're late. Where are you?"

"I'm in my car taking the southeast exit.  Are we meeting at headquarters today?" I asked.

"Didn't you get my messages?"

"Uh no."  My mind flashed back to the blinking image I left behind on the cordless in my apartment.  Forgetfulness had surely overcome me, a trait I had grown to gravely despise.

"Listen, just meet me at 72nd and Yoruba, Sawa District.  I'll be at the small deli nearby.  I'll explain everything to you on your arrival."

"Breakfast's on you?"

His sigh rumbled over to my end as he reluctantly replied yes.

"See you in ten minutes," I concluded before turning off the phone.

********************  
There he was as intended, sitting on a wooden bar stool, anxiety titivating his slender face.  Worry was agitating his soul, something that confused me.    Curiosity burdened my mind to know.  He was rarely ever like this.  I assumed our daily tasks had soon overcome him.

It's been four years since I met Hikou.   He became my partner upon acceptance at the Southern District Police Department.  It's a memory forever embedded in my mind enforced by the events, which transpired on that day.  My life endangered was selflessly protected by his will, with no regrets or hidden grudges desired.  He earned my respect that day and I earned his, along with friendship, commitment and trust.  We became a good team, inseparable and highly admired, also envied and loathed with disgust.

We both had our reasons for joining the police force, some contrasting but most of them similar.  One thing we definitely had in common was our desire to protect and serve, which ironically was the motto of our department.  Our past hardships were a founding part of our motivation, something that uniquely separated us from the rest.  Common dilemmas bonded us like family.  Life granted us great memories to admire and cherish forever.

"Iwata!"  Hikou signaled.  "I'm over here man.  Come take a seat."

I walked over casually seating myself beside him near the tiled counter.  His expression had softened tremendously, happiness now residing upon his face.  He was sipping on a cappuccino with a half eaten bagel laid in front of him.

"Of all places, why did you choose to meet here?"  I inquired.

I gazed around my surroundings assiduously helping myself to the distractions occurring around me.

"We have an assignment somewhere in this area.  The boss left me a message on my phone early this morning."

"I figured it was a new investigation from the three new message notes.  I left the apartment in haste however, leaving everything carelessly behind me."

"Not like you Chichiri.  Did you have a hard time on my day off yesterday?"

"It was a rough day.  I'll say that much."

"Enlighten me would you," he remarked attentively raising his now half empty cup back towards his lips.

"It was and event-filled day that went wrong.  That's the best way I can explain it."

"And we agreed four years ago that days like these are unpredictable and that we'll take each experience as a stepping stone to the greater.  Now let's depart shall we," he suggested grabbing the remainder of his bagel while pushing the stool in.  It was the end of that conversation, his usual solution to every problem, but not necessarily the best choice for every situation.

I trailed behind his frame, following him to the exit where I positioned myself near the door.  The rain was now drumming angrily against the windowsills, strong winds raging, threatening to rip the world to shreds.  A bad omen I regretted to ponder nervously.  Disaster was lurking in the shadows, playing seek and destroy.

"The case we're assigned to surrounds a female suspected of foul play," he conversed casually.  "Her husband was found dangling off the curtain rods in their shower.  At first glance it appeared to be suicide but the forensics uncovered some more critical data…"

Hikou always loved the thrill of a new mystery, a passion that plagued my young mind as well.  Fresh adrenaline pumping, anxiety swimming through our veins was a common feeling we both shared.  I stared at him with much interest as he elaborated the major incidents of the case.  Even though most of our cases would appear as similar, we treated each one as unique, a belief that cracking them would be more efficient.

"Shouldn't we get going?" I asked ceasing conversation while reaching for the cell buried deep within my coat pocket.  Two urgent messages popped up on the screen instantly as I flipped the top to make a call.

"Looks like the boss has been trying to reach us," I commented bewilderedly.  Hikou nodded his head in agreement as two messages appeared on his phone as well.

The chief seemed a bit annoyed, an emotion that seldom consumed him but only in matters of grave importance.

"Looks like we gotta head back to headquarters," Hikou stated pointing out the obvious.

I exited the building reflexively surveying the area outside.  The rain had stopped, inviting cracks of sunlight to peep through, illuminating the scourge of debris that was left behind.

"You can head back to the station.  I'll meet up with you guys later.  I just wanna check out the place for a few minutes."

"Don't forget, it is on Okina Road and Amsterdam," he imparted.  "Building number 220, apartment 9B."

He waved to me making his departure while I headed to my vehicle that was parked lower down the street.

I hadn't noticed it before but the area seemed somewhat deserted.  Activity was scarce and so was hospitality.  I already expected oncoming difficulty in discovering enough evidence to solve the case.

_Okina Road._  A green sign appeared before me hinting that I had entered the correct place.  I made a right stopping three blocks over before I encountered the required neighboring street.    I mapped out mentally the instructions Hikou left me, trying to decipher which building was 220.  

"Hey man.  You need some help?"  Were the words that suddenly slipped out the mouth of an intoxicated man.  His clothing was partly tattered.  His skin looked bruised and soiled.  And water had forsaken him for the past few days.

"I'm looking for building 220" I replied.

"How about sparing me some money in exchange."

"No thanks.  Forget it." I commented in disdain.  Just as I perceived, the community lacked in manners and common courtesy, a negative attitude that stirred up nothing but a negative impression.

I reached into my pocket for my cell phone that was once again screaming for my undivided attention.  It was Captain Sumisawa with important information I presumed.  I wondered if he sensed my growing frustration.

"Hello?"

"Officer Iwata Chichiri."

"Yes Sir."

"We have a terrible situation right now and I'd like you to report back to headquarters immediately."

"What's wrong?"  I nervously inquired.

You'll know all the details when you get here."

********************  
An indescribable feeling haunted my heart as I walked into the hospital that evening.  The setting so surreal arose such melancholy emotions.  It was a situation I was unprepared for, unexpected, not thought of.

_He was sent out with three other officers to crack a small drug ring.  It was a simple assignment that wasn't supposed to end in tragedy._  The Chief's words played through my head like a broken record and the more I dwelled on it, the more I felt responsible.  Guilt consumed me like a man who just committed murder.  My failure to be present when most needed was unforgivable, an action worthy of the death penalty.

"Iwata."  The chief's voice grabbed my attention, his appearance startling me, as he appeared in front the door.  I questioned if his concern was genuine as I noticed the look of sadness drenched upon his face. Condemn me for thinking selfishly, but in my mind I felt like the only one who cared.

"What are you doing here Chief?"

"I thought the reason would be obvious," he replied. "Or am I one of those prohibited from entering this room."

Breaking the short moment of silence, my response surprised even myself, the sad words that I eventually mumbled.  "If Hikou dies, I will never forgive myself."  

For the first time in a long time, I cried.  Tears streamed down my cheeks as I looked at my partner who was lying in the bed unconscious.  Fate had bestowed an injustice, an occurrence that would change my life forever.

*************************

The only thing I'm concerned about is if making up last names for the characters was a good idea.  I only resorted to that decision since I thought using their Seishi names would make things more familiar rather than their birth names.  If you have any other suggestions, by all means…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hikou seemed to be improving. For the past two weeks I've been monitoring his progression daily. His bedside frequently became my resting place as I relaxed in his silent company.

Within my heart I cemented a secret from him, a secret that troubled my soul. Betrayal brewed from coveted affairs locked away reluctantly with the confidence of another.

Vulnerability had become my worst enemy, with the sudden news of Hikou's misfortune. Two weeks ago, comfort sought me relentlessly, emotional barriers crumbling to pieces before me. My reluctance faltered, I sought out company, filled with a misery that didn't want to be alone. And _she_, she was the one who welcomed me; surrender was the action that my emotions told.

Her name was Kouran, the wife of Hikou. Introductions were made to her four years ago. She was a gorgeous young woman with hair cascading past her shoulders, green eyes like emerald crystals. We became good friends as a result of being close to Hikou. Compared to a little sister I cared for her deeply.

Her fallen tears, however, left me heartbroken, triggering reactions my conscience can now no longer bear.

As I sat there by Hikou's bedside, she was sitting beside me and beside him as well. Clasping both our hands she snapped me back to reality, sharpening the guilt that already pounded at my heart. All the kisses stolen under melancholy emotions no longer had a valid explanation. No resolve came to mind when it boiled down to the actions committed.

I tugged away my hands from hers reflexively, our eyes meeting in an awkward stare. My confidence dwindling left me like a coward; my lips sealed almost trembling to say what I wanted to share.

"I'm… uh… sorry."

She shied away from me bashfully, guilt overcoming her, sadness threatening to bring tears. I longed to touch her, my hands reaching for her shoulders, but I hesitated knowing where this action got me once before.

"I'm sorry too," I replied. And before she had a chance to say anything else, I silently exited the room. Now in her lonesome, I could hear her soft whimpering as I laid my back against the closed door. Her emotions seeped through like water through a crevice and it was enough to shatter me to pieces. But the remnants of courage that still resided within me were enough to make me look the other way.

I was now half a man, trust no longer being my keepsake. And I knew I had already destroyed the best friendship I ever had.

* * *

**Author's comments**: I meant for this chapter to be short because of the content in it. It was also meant to string you along a little bit... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Morning's sunshine cheerfully greeted me, illuminating a body that recently experienced insomnia. My bed sheets crumpled and untidy revealed that I tossed and turned all night. The infidelity I encouraged haunted me mercilessly. Yet it was still not a suitable enough punishment to relinquish the heartbreak I will soon cause from my selfish betrayal.

The awkward encounter with Kouran at the hospital yesterday still remained fresh in thought. I replayed different instances in my mind. Like an actor rehearsing for a script I practiced in front the mirror, the best way to express an earnest apology.

My temporary apprehension encouraged forgetfulness. Room for error was now permitted. Time chimed trying to serve me distractions to no avail as it flew out the window.

The clock glared _8:00 AM_. Tardiness once again crept up on me. With no attempts made to promptly get myself ready, I moved at my own pace, before exiting my apartment. I left my abode in shambles, an appearance that lingered for the past few days.

I wasn't looking forward to work today. Hikou's absence discouraged my presence. But, today was imperative. Any disinclination was unacceptable. Chief Sumisawa requested my attendance, as if it was a formal obligation.

**B r e a k**

"Hey, Iwata! What's up?"

I heard the voice of Tomo, the first person that welcomed my entrance through the door. The most recent rookie with a juvenility that made him appear to be clueless, always had to gossip about the latest score.

"So is it true? I heard you're getting a new partner," he continued, his tittle-tattle finally catching my ear. "I heard the Cap'n speaking about it, sayin' Hikou wasn't doing any better, how he has to get you back working, have you on the scene you know."

"And when was this?" I questioned.

"That was a few days ago. Heard him mumbling about some transfer from Heiwa Police Department."

Upon hearing that statement, I filled in the blanks immediately. Fury sent me racing to demand an explanation.

"Chief, what is the meaning of this!"

He acknowledged my aggravation, closing his door quickly behind me.

"Iwata, please take a seat," he suggested. "No need to be hasty. I had instructed this meeting in order to brief you of the situation."

"But…"

"Your work performance is lacking," he continued. "Not to mention your frequent absences and your unpunctuality is becoming intolerable. We all suffered a great loss. Hikou was a much-valued officer. And as a team you two were truly exceptional. But with his current progression, with complete recovery not expected in six weeks, having you here doing nothing would just be a waste of time. This department can't afford to lose you. Cases are piling up. I have paper work to span a mile. I needed to take action. A transfer was offered and though I was hesitant to accept it, overall it seemed beneficial. The guy has reputable stats, his work being very impressive. Your personalities may not be compatible but I think you should give him a chance."

"And when am I gonna meet this _guy?_" I asked sarcastically.

"He'll be here in a few minutes. His transfer was scheduled already some time last week."

"And if I refuse to meet him?"

Sumisawa's silence gave me the resolution I needed as he stared at me before gazing towards the floor.

"But this doesn't feel right," I mumbled. I stood up loosening my tie's grip on me. Frustration leaked from the creases on my forehead as I began pacing back and forth.

"It won't be the same!" I lamented.

"And I don't expect it to be. An attempt to adjust to this temporary alteration is all that I need."

"Chief Sumisawa Mitsukake." A soft knock on the door interrupted our debate. "There's someone here to see you Sir." Tomo's face came peering through the door, ajar.

"Who is it?" the Chief asked.

"The new transfer Sir."

"Send him in. His timing couldn't be better."

Nervousness suddenly began to surge through me. My fear for change was adamant. Chastise gnawed at me like a rat chewing through steel. The escape I was now trying to conjure was impossible. I detested the commitment I now had to make.

The chief sensed my hesitance. "There's no turning back now," he urged. He ceased any objections as our guest made it towards the door.

"Officer Mizuta Tasuki reporting for duty Sir."

"Welcome aboard Officer Mizuta. I'm Chief Sumisawa. I'm gonna be your new boss as of today."

**B r e a k**

Author's comments: I'm not really completely satisfied with how I brought this chapter together. But I'll let you guys also be the judge. Now that Chichiri has a new partner things are bound to become a little more interesting. And don't forget about his little secret still hanging in the balance. And would Hikou ever regain consciousness and recover? Don't forget to review


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**: It's been a while since I have updated this story. A part of me was just going to scrap it since it didn't seem to spark too much interest from anyone. But, my friend encouraged me to continue with it regardless of whatever else. So here it is. I introduced a new character into the story and another familiar name will pop up as well. For the few of you that have been reading... enjoy

Chapter 4

One o'clock had arrived swiftly. The meeting, now adjourned, wasted half of my day. Tasuki couldn't quit rambling. His arrogance surprised me. His company was enlightening though; he kept my thoughts from straying.

He was a redhead with bangs draping at the side of his forehead. The back neatly tapered touched a little below the neck. His face was slender, handsome, and somewhat feminine. His incisors, peculiar, were partially protruding.

It was obvious that he was a ladies man even though he swore he never indulged in it. He shamelessly lamented on his poor encounters with women. Currently a bachelor, he expressed his skepticism about marriage.

He had a great sense of humor, a trait that already kept me distracted. His smile, deeply intoxicating, shadowed any hint of discomfort. His mind so carefree didn't seem to encompass the traits of an officer. His reasons for joining the police force sparked an intense interest from me.

"So Tasuki," I interrupted his relentless chatter. "Tell me, what were your reasons for joining the police force?"

He shifted his posture to adjust his attention, abruptly responding as if to a serious matter. "To be respected and become a better person than my father."

Silence surrounded us intensely, uneasiness overcoming me for pursuing such a topic. Nevertheless, he continued his response momentarily, his words drenched in deep emotion although sealed from his face.

"I was always the loner in my family, the only brother and probably the _man_ of the house as well. Being the only guy amongst five female siblings was often very challenging. My father wasn't the best role model. Unmotivated, he hustled to make a living while my mom did the housewife routine at home. Typical family you may propose, but not the happiest one I'm disappointed to tell."

"I'll admit I wasn't always this level headed. My hands have been soiled and my heart sorely tarnished. But that's where I draw my determination from. To change the path of my future generation and to become a better man, my choice was this profession. Also, I hoped that touching people's lives and soothing others' hearts may in some way crumble the wall that has been surrounding my heart all these years."

There was that awkward silence again. We looked at each other and snickered amongst ourselves softly. "You surely do know how to break the ice, you know." I commented. And he just smirked furtively.

"Want to go for a drive?" I suggested. I walked over to my desk and knocked a stack of my reports into a neat square pile. "We've got four more hours until our shift is over," I continued. "Maybe I can get you acquainted with the newest case file."

Staring at his watch questioningly, my suggestion seemed to peak his attention. A smile gradually formed unto his lips as he nodded in agreement. "Sure, why the heck not."

"Okay, wait here for me a second. Let me just go hand this in to the chief. I owed him these reports for about a week now." I patted the stack that was now within my grasp.

I left his presence with a feeling of contentment. I was a bit surprised that we were hitting it off so well. A feeling of relief fell over me as I made my way into the Mitsukake's office. "Here are the some of the reports you requested Chief. All were completed as requested."

The Chief pulled down the rim of his glasses and gave me a surprised and questioning glance. I knew what he was thinking. But, I decided to leave him wondering. I know my mood had changed from since that morning. I surprised even myself with the way I seemed to quickly adapt to the change. Yet, deep down inside I refused to be completely submissive. I felt like I would be betraying the friendship I built with Hikou. It was a step forward that I was not quite ready to make.

I ended the staring contest between the Chief and me and dismissed myself through the door. I heard him utter something inaudible as I made my way back to where Tasuki stood.

"You okay man?" Tasuki questioned me a bit puzzled. I shrugged off his inquiry and gestured our departure as I grabbed my coat from the rack near the door. "Let's go," I stated.

He followed me out the exit and welcomed himself into the passenger seat of my ride. Like a kid, he became engrossed with the components, distracting himself with everything around him.

"It's a 2005 Chrysler Crossfire. It cost me an arm and a leg to get it. But very much worth it though." I answered his inquiries without him even asking a question. He tried to hide his expression of awe to no avail. I started up the engine and drove us down the street.

"So where to?" he asked dismissing his temporary moment of distraction.

"Since I'm gonna keep you abreast of the newest case file, I might as well take you to the scene of the crime," I replied. "There's potential murder involved so if you don't mind, I'd like us to get cracking on this case right away. To tell you the honest truth, I'm already about two weeks behind."

"All the better for me man," Tasuki simply responded with a look of eagerness on his face.

I don't know what it was about the guy, but he seemed to inflict a moment of nostalgia within me. He was so totally different from Hikou but yet very much similar in traits to him as well. It was a bit scary, the way he seemed to suck me into his personality.

"Is this the place?"

I had found myself back on Okina Road where the crime scene was located. I nodded my head in response to his question and parked the car at the curb. While on our way over here, I had briefed him on the basics of the case so as not to have him confused. _Two heads work better than one_ has always been my life long motto.

"Let's take the elevator," I suggested as we entered the building. "We'll be looking for door B when we arrive at the ninth floor."

We rode up in silence and surprisingly he took the initiative once we exited the elevator to rap the first knock upon the door.

"Hasty are we?" I asked teasingly.

"Procrastination gets you nowhere," he simply responded. He patted me on the shoulder as we waited for someone to approach the door. We both had matching expressions after standing face to face with the woman who greeted us.

She was young and elegantly beautiful with a myriad of brown curls cascading beyond her shoulders. She was short, stood at five foot one for the most, dressed in a fitted tank and sweat pants. Her skin, a pearly white, glistened as the sunlight touched her and her cheeks looked flushed from the make up on her face. My eyes stared into russet as a questioning frown came across her forehead.

"Good evening gentleman. How can I help you?"

Tasuki and I both bowed and introduced ourselves courteously.

"I'm Officer Iwata Chichiri."

"And I am Officer Mizuta Tasuki," Tasuki followed in response.

"We're both from the Southern District Police Department here on an investigation. Are you - -?"

As if she read my mind she responded before I could complete my sentence. "Yes, I am the wife of Mr. Tanaka Tamahome. I'm Miaka Yuuki-Tanaka."

"Well. If you don't mind," I continued and I flipped open a sheet of paper in line of her sight. "Can we please take a look around?" I searched her expression for any hint of defiance as I continued to hold the warrant in front her face. Surprisingly she was pleasant and she warmly welcomed us in.

"This way Officers," She directed us to her living room where she invited us to have a seat. "Would you like some water?"

"I'll have some, thank you," Tasuki quickly responded.

I nudged him as she excused herself to assist him throwing to him a side glance questioning what he did that for.

"Sorry, man," he apologized speaking quietly. "I'm thirsty, what do you want me to do? And besides, we got rid of her for a few, didn't we? Because I'm telling you right now, there's some shit you really need to start clearing up for me that you had not brought to my attention."

"Like what?" I asked knowing fully well where the conversation was heading.

"Like, didn't you tell me the dude they found hanging on the rods was fifty five years old?"

"Yeah, so…?" Even though I could have read between the lines perfectly, a part of me just wanted to push his buttons to see how far his inquiries would go.

"Don't _yeah so_ me. That chick doesn't look any older than twenty-two."

"Well I had no idea either, you know?" I responded defensively. "But, you can't really be surprised by these sorts of things nowadays."

"Man, please…"

I shushed him before he could complete his sentence. She was making her entrance back into the room and we needed to be behaving in a civilized manner.

"Here you go sir," She handed Tasuki the water and took a seat directly in front of us. She surprisingly initiated a conversation with us as she sat there nervously twiddling her thumbs between her laps.

"So what's the problem Officers?" She looked directly at Tasuki even though she threw the question out to both of us. So Tasuki responded.

"I'll get right to the point. My partner and I believe that there's more to your husband's death than a suicide," He cleared his throat roughly as the words escaped his lips. "We're in the process of getting a second opinion with regards to the autopsy and forensics report, but the first analysis already showed that there was some form of a struggle."

I could tell Tasuki was trying to keep the young woman calm as he continued to elaborate the details to her. "You're one of the people he was closest to so after we've complete our search, you will have to accompany us to the Police Department for questioning." He unfolded the sheet of paper that was secured within his grasp and showed her what we had initially kept from her.

Her eyes had already begun to turn glassy as a sign of oncoming tears. "So let me see if I have this correctly," she asked shakily. "You guys think I _murdered_ my husband." The tears finally began to explode as the words escaped her lips.

"That's not what we're saying Miss," Tasuki answered comfortingly. "Well, not exactly - -" I could tell he was struggling with his words as he tried to make some sense of the situation to her.

"What he's simply trying to say," I took over the conversation for him. "Is that we just need to ask you a few questions to help clear up the matter."

She continued wailing uncontrollably, her body shaking as she tried to calm herself down. I made eye contact with Tasuki for him to ease her and decided to excuse myself to do a quick search of the apartment.

I made my way into the bathroom where I could still here Tasuki comforting her beyond the door. I felt a hollow pang within my stomach as I tried my hardest to drown them out with my thoughts and concentrate on what was in front of me. Either the young lady was truly oblivious to what was going on or she was putting on a good show, but something about her, the way she reacted, my gut feeling told me that she had nothing to do with her husband's misfortune.

I searched through the cabinets above the sink. I checked the showers down to even the corner of the wall. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until I was making an exit. A container, though not peculiar, still caught my attention from the corner of my eye. 'Lumbista lubricants' the title read. I pondered for a moment then placed the container back where I found it. I searched the other rooms of the apartment, all which seemed considerably huge and then I made my way back to the others.

Tasuki left the young lady's side and approached me once I made my appearance.

"Found anything?" he whispered.

"A few things here and there, but nothing more than just circumstantial evidence," I replied.

I was about to gesture for us to leave when my phone rang and grabbed my attention. "Excuse me a minute," I dismissed myself and walked to the apartment door.

"Hello, this is Chichiri speaking."

"Hi Iwata," A shaky voice came over the phone and my heart skipped a beat as I recognized the voice on the other end. "It's me – Kouran."

"Hey, how are you doing?" I asked calmly but inside I was nervous, more nervous than I had ever been in a while.

"I need you to come to the hospital - -" Her voice became unsteady as she continued to speak. "It's Hikou."

I felt my breath become trapped in my lungs as I expected the worst of what she wanted to say. And soon I heard the sobs, which turned into hysterical tears as she could no longer keep her composure on the line.

"I'm on my way," I gave the calmest response I could and closed the phone disconnecting the call. I leaned my back against the wall releasing my head against the edge. Tasuki and the young woman heard the soft thud and came running, both with genuine looks of concern.

"Everything ok man?" Tasuki asked worriedly.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," I fibbed as I tousled my blue hair backwards through my fingers. "Let's head out. I'll drop you guys off at the station and then I'll have to leave you guys because I'll have an errand to run." I could tell that Tasuki wasn't buying the story from the way he looked at me while we were grabbing our coats near the door. And once in the car we rode in silence with not a word being said until we arrived back at headquarters.

**A/N:** This was a long chapter. Was a bit longer too, but I did not want to overdo it so I removed a few parts till the next chapter. Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: I'm sure all of you may have gotten a bit confused with the way I named the characters. So I've decided to make a character reference for those that have made an appearance in the story so far:

Chichiri – **Chichiri Iwata** (the protagonist, a police officer)  
Hikou – **Hikou** (Chichiri's first partner and best friend)  
Kouran – **Kouran **(Hikou's wife)  
Mitsukake – **Mitsukake Sumisawa** (The Chief/Boss at Chichiri's precinct)  
Tasuki – **Tasuki Mizuta** (Chichiri's newly assigned partner)  
Tamahome – **Tamahome Tanaka** (The 50 year old dead victim of the latest case file)  
Miaka – **Miaka Yuuki-Tanaka** (Tamahome's wife and key witness)

I hope that helped.

Chapter 5

"Sorry I took so long." I greeted Kouran on the 8th Floor of Konan Hospital. Still panting from my five minute sprint, my breath quickened as she suddenly clutched my shirt at each side. She was seeking consolation, something that I was afraid to give her. I let her continue to hold on to me. Her auburn hair bathed the front of my shirt as she placed her head against my chest.

"Oh Chichiri, I'm so worried. I don't know what to do." That was the first hint of speech that escaped her lips since the greeting.

"Please - - tell me what happened." I held her by the shoulders urging her to give a response. But all she did was look up at me with tear-filled eyes, each drop as precious as diamonds. My heart ached for her and I feared the worst.

She released her grip on me and led me to a waiting area where there were a few vacant benches. That was when her resilience shattered. "Hikou is currently in the Intensive Care Unit," she explained between sobs. "I came to visit him and he seemed to be doing fine. He was conscious and aware of his surroundings. Everything looked so hopeful, especially when he gave me that smile of his, the one that I had not seen in a long time, the one when he tilts his left eyebrow up teasingly to provoke me. And then suddenly, that's when it happened. His lids slid shut and he just stopped breathing. The way it happened, it was weird—and horrifying. I don't know what I would do if – if Hikou dies." Her voice died down to a weak whisper as her tears began to flow more freely. My awkwardness in trying to console her began to annoy me. I prayed she did not notice my reluctance.

If only she knew how hard I had been trying to negate those feelings I had suddenly sprung for her. From since that last encounter during Hikou's visit, even though it was wrong of me to do so, I was avoiding her. It was situations like these that had gotten me into that mess in the first place. '_Like what she's doing now'_ I thought. '_Digging her nails into my back softly, her freshly shampooed hair smelling sweet of citrus._' I wondered if she did that intentionally, draping herself all over me unaware of the arousal she was causing. I sighed lightly trying to resolve myself of the situation.

"Miss Kouran?" A tall, slim man approached us. He looked middle-aged and had a unique look of sophistication that was not found in most doctors. His face was expressionless, a gifted trait from the field that I longed to harness one day. It was hard to read him whether his news was to be good or bad.

"If you'd excuse us please sir," he diverted his attention to me. "I would like to speak with Miss Kouran alone…"

"No, it's okay," she assured him. "He is my husband's best friend and they've been partners ever since he joined the police force." She stood up to greet him and I followed with the same action. "Whatever you say in front of me can be said in front of him as well." I placed my hand over her shoulder to show her my support.

He gave an expression of reluctance before nodding his head in approval. "Okay." He lifted his hand to the side as a gesture for us to follow him and he led us close to the nurse's station. "I'm Doctor Tanner," he shook both of our hands as he continued on in conversation. "I've done most of the surgeries on your husband and have been monitoring his progression daily. Unfortunately, I'm sorry to say that he has had a relapse. The bullet wounds he had received caused more damage than we imagined. Although, the operations performed were deemed successful, recovery is another issue…"

"I'm sorry," Kouran cut in. "But I don't understand what you're saying. Where are you going with this?"

"One of the bullet wounds that your husband received cut close to his heart," he explained. "Fortunately, he was rushed to the hospital in time and I was able to do constructive surgery. However, a successful surgery does not always guarantee a successful recovery or a speedy one thereafter. As in this situation, Hikou appeared to be progressing okay. The only setback is that his heart was under an extreme amount of pressure. Right now I'm sorry to say that he has fallen into a coma. His blood pressure dropped tremendously and in addition, not enough oxygen was getting to his brain. It affected a few of his cerebral functions."

"So will he survive?" Tears resumed streaming down Kouran's face as the doctor's words began to dawn on her.

"The good news is that there is a fifty percent chance that he will recover from the coma. However, once he does he won't be able to do the same activities he once did on an intellectual level, which includes his profession as a Police Officer."

"Not forgetting the other fifty percent chance that he may remain a vegetable for the rest of this life," Kouran lamented. "Chichiri what am I going to do?" She became hysterical and I wrapped my arms around her hoping she would calm herself down."

"I'm sorry ma'am," the doctor apologized and he dismissed himself from our presence.

"Wait!" She shouted behind him. "Can we visit him?"

"Not while he is in ICU. No. You'll have to wait until he stabilizes and is transferred to a room. Have a good day Miss Kouran." He never turned around once as he continued to walk away.

"Come on Kouran." With my arm still draped around her shoulder I motioned her back to the waiting area. I knew how she felt. With Hikou being my best friend and hearing that news, I was also more than devastated. Testosterone was the only thing keeping me from shedding a tear. I relaxed a bit surrendering myself to her clutches seeking some form of consolation myself. I was trying my best to be strong for both of us but there was only so much I could take.

"Let me take you home," I suggested to her. "It's highly possible that they will keep him in ICU overnight. You should get some rest and return to the hospital tomorrow morning to visit him."

She raised her palm to dry her eyes and looked up to me with an expression of compliance. We bypassed the waiting area and headed for the nearest exit.

"Mitsukake came by the hospital earlier," she struck up a conversation as she walked alongside me one block down to where I parked my car. "He told me that you have a new partner now." She looked at me intently expecting that I would oblige her with a response. I indulged. "Yeah," I replied. "His name is Tasuki Mizuta. I was not too thrilled about it but he turned out to be a very cool guy."

"There's my car," I pointed to the silver Chrysler relieved that I was able to serve a distraction. I signaled off the alarm and we both jumped in. And as I drove to her house there was nothing but complete, awkward silence.

"Turn here at this corner. My house will be the second building on the right as you make the turn." I almost thought we were sworn to silence relieved to hear the first sentence said in a while. I parked the car at the curb quickly then walked her up to her front door. As we were about to say goodbye she said something that went straight through me.

"So this Tasuki, will he be permanently replacing Hikou. I mean - - you're not going to eventually forget about him are you?"

"Of course not!" I could not believe she made such a statement. "Hikou is my best friend. There is no one out there that will be able to take his place beside me. Ever."

She bowed her head in embarrassment and immediately apologized. "I'm so sorry. It's just that I'm so emotional right now and I – I don't know what came over me..."

"I understand," I calmed down and pulled her close to me. "You can calm your fears. I promise you that I will never forget about him." I kissed her forehead softly and urged her to go inside. "I'll see you at the hospital tomorrow."

"Wait." She grabbed at my right hand startling me. "Please, if you don't mind, I would like you to stay with me."

I stared at her hoping that she was joking, but the way she stared at me so intensely, my heart raced as I fumbled with a response. "I – ahem—I don't think that would be a very good idea Kouran."

"Please Chichiri," she sensed my reluctance. "The house has been awfully quiet without Hikou and I just don't want to be alone. Not tonight." Her voice died down to an almost inaudible whisper.

She was still very emotional so maybe it was best that she had the company. So I obliged. And I prayed that I made the right decision making a promise to myself to never succumb to my feelings. I followed her inside obediently and I closed the door behind us.

**B r e a k**

**A/N**: Thanks to all of you that reviewed the last chapter. I will be certain to continue writing the story with the support I have been receiving.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I awoke to the aroma of bacon, pancakes and eggs the next morning. My stomach could not help but groan in surrender as I rolled on the couch unto my side. I stretched lazily and my mind soon came back to reality as I became aware of my immediate surroundings. "Now I remember," I whispered to myself. I rubbed my palm against my face trying to erase the sleep from my eyes. Without my consent, my stomach soon began to grumble again.

"Seems like someone is hungry."

I took a peak above my fingers as I gradually slid my palms away from my face. My cheeks flushed red in embarrassment as Kouran entered the living room in greeting. She stretched her hand out towards me to welcome me into the kitchen.

"I'll meet you there in a second," I responded. "I just need to use the bathroom."

The flush of the toilet rumbled behind me as I venerated myself in front the mirror. My cheeks were still flushed red as I thought about the four walls that bordered me.

"Chichiri-san, your breakfast is getting cold!"

"I'm coming," I sighed heavily. I dried off my hands thoroughly and headed back to the kitchen.

Kouran was glowing. She seemed happier than I had seen her in days. She seemed so at peace as she moved back and forth setting the remaining dishes unto the table. "Knife?" she offered.

"No thanks," I responded. "A fork alone shall do just fine." I pulled at one of the vacant chairs that surrounded the four-seated table and welcomed myself to the pan of scrambled eggs. "Shall I?" I motioned to serve her. She nodded her head in approval and the same process was repeated for the remainder of breakfast items. And the only sound that remained to be heard was the chime of our cutlery as we ate in silence.

I was becoming a bit too observant of my setting as my eyes could not help but stray to the attire Kouran wore. It was funny how life would just serve you distractions even though some of them could prove to be so wrong. Still clothed in pajamas and bedroom slippers, the curve of her shape involuntarily showed so clearly. The way her chest heaved and hoed with her every breath and every chew, I felt an upheaval of anxiety – the erratic thoughts of a man who lacked companionship over the past few weeks. I could feel my face burn red as I hoped that this unease would fade. And to avoid any reason for embarrassment, I decided to excuse myself from the table.

"Are you alright?" Kouran inquired. "You don't look too well."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied, knowing fully well that I was far from it. "I should get going I suggested to her. One hour from now I'll have to be at work"

She stared at the digital clock on the microwave as the numbers showed 8 AM. Her happy disposition soon faded now replaced with worry lines gathered upon her face. I thought of how lonely it must be without Hikou around, the one part of her turmoil I could surely relate to.

I could vaguely remember the last time I had been with a kind and generous woman. Heartbreak tends to do that to the strongest of souls, draining your confidence and building skepticism. I always tended to be very guarded, using women to feed my sexual desires that never seemed to wane. However, Kouran seemed to be comforting my malnourished soul. Though guilt consumed me as I enjoyed her company, a part of me could not repel that yearning to remain. I wanted to protect, to be there for her and even more so, to erase her solitude since Hikou could not. I hoped that deep down inside, as a friend, I was doing the right thing, the right thing by sticking by her side while suppressing my budding feelings.

"Chichiri-san?"

I turned to face Kouran who was staring at me bewilderedly. "You were spaced out for a second there," she interceded.

"I apologize… And Kouran…" I paused in response. "…Please… like the old times… please don't be so formal and just call me Chichiri." Her warm smile returned as she nodded in agreement.

I finished pushing my chair in and I cleared the dishes from the table. She decided to do the same and arose from the table setting as well. I left her placing the dirty dishes into the dishwasher as I resigned to the bathroom to wash my face and my hands. Time was creeping up under me as I hastened my paste and my heart raced even faster. With my face and hands still damp, I shrugged myself into my coat that was hanging in the hallway closet and I hurriedly gathered my belongings.

"I'll see you later,' I assured Kouran. "And I'll be visiting Hikou tonight."

"I'll see you then," she replied and the last thing I saw was her smile fading as I hurried out the door.

**B R E A K**

**A/N: ** I'll admit that this chapter was purposely cut short. Please don't be too mad at me.


	7. Chapter 7

Additional Characters:

Chiriko – **Chiriko** (Hikou's assailant)  
Ashitare - **Ashitare Aizawa** (the leader of the Saizo drug ring that the Chief is trying to bring down)

Chapter 7

"Chichiri, good to see you man!" Tasuki's obnoxious yelling was the first thing that greeted me at the door. I was finally making my way into the office and everyone seemed to have the strangest expression of inquisition in their eyes. I was puzzled, but distractions soon overcame me as Tasuki proceeded to flag his arm across my shoulders. He seemed to be in quite a chipper mood.

"What's with the wide grin on your face?" I asked him. With my mind occupiedin scattered thoughts, I barely even heard his awaited reply.

"… and just as I suspected, that young girl just has to be innocent. Hey! Are you listening to me man?" Tasuki fixed his hug into a choke hold and ruffled the blue mess of hair that adornedmy head.

"So tell me something, why is everyone looking at me like that," I completely ignored his childish banter.

"Oh," he looked around at the peering eyes surrounding them before finally bringing some seriousness to his face. "Well…" he loosened his grip on my shoulder and urged me to listen. "…there's some gossip going around the office that you can't wait for your former partner to kick the bucket so you can jump into his wife's bed…"

"Chichiri," Tomo interrupted our chatter. "The Chief would like to see you in his office."

I never said one word. I left Tasuki and Tomo standing there unable to conjure something in my defense. Even though I would never wish death on my best friend, there was no denying the forbidden feelings that were growing towards Kouran.

"Mitsukake… I mean Chief… you wanted to see me?"

Mitsukake lifted his attention from his pile of papers and welcomed me to a seat near his desk. "Close the door behind you before you sit."

The atmosphere reeked of my nervousness and we sat there in silence before he finally initiated a conversation. "This is about Hikou."

"Listen... whatever everyone is saying within the office..." I immediately got defensive. "… it's not… I mean…"

"That's not why I called you here," he interrupted. The abruptness of his sentence commanded my attention. I gave him a chance to speak.

"We have finally managed to capture Hikou's assailant." My eyes expanded in excitement and he acknowledged my peeked interest. "He's currently in custody and is located at one of the holding cells within the precinct. He'll be held here overnight until he is released tomorrow morning on a five hundred thousand dollar bail. I want you to listen to what I say next very carefully." I leaned forward anxiously as he continued with the conversation.

"There's no way this guy is going to escape doing serious time," he continued. "The evidence we have against him is rock solid. His major downfall was leaving his weapon, which was a semi-automatic Beretta 92FS Pistol, close to the crime seen. Once in our grasp, it was only a matter of dusting for finger prints and matching the weapon to the bullet that pierced Hikou's chest.

A Beretta Pistol uses a .40 S&W cartridge and is commonly used amongst the armed forces. We have yet to figure out how he got his hands on one of those. But our major objective right now is to get him to lead us to the head honcho of the Saizo drug ring, Ashitare Aizawa. This could be our closest link yet to bringing that bastard down."

"So what's the plan?" I finally added a piece to the conversation.

Mitsukake sighed heavily and he rubbed his palm across his forehead. "Well, the guy in custody is named Chiriko. He's currently still under interrogation. And from the information we have been able to gather so far, we're lead to believe that he was just a rookie. His disposal of the gun was careless and it did not take him very long to crack under the pressure. You'll be surprised to know he's a very young man. He actually just turned eighteen."

"I want to meet him," I promptly interrupted. My butt had a mind of its own as it flew up from the chair.

"Not a good idea," Mitsukake cautioned. "I don't want your feelings disrupting your inner judgment." He stood up towering over me. "I already made some adjustments to keep you away from this case."

"_What!"_ I slammed my palms against his desk in anger. My defiance surprised even myself as the bang against the wood echoed past the door. "I, out of everyone else, deserve a crack at this case to bring down the bastard who took a shot at my partner!"

"_Lower_ your voice Iwata!" He quelled my harsh tone. "This is the reason why I forbid you. Your need for revenge and your anger will too easily overcome you."

I took my seat back in the vacant chair. I felt like I was being chastised for just wanting to do right by my friend. I heard his apology coming as he paced back and forth near the exit. "I'm sorry. But my orders are final." That was my cue to leave.

"Please excuse me," I mumbled.

"Wait Iwata, you didn't let me finish," he grabbed unto my right shoulder as I reached to open the door. "There are still some details surrounding our suspect that I want you know."

"Can we talk about that later?" I was exhausted from the confrontation. All I wanted now was to just be alone.

"Fair enough," he obliged. "But please, have no doubts Chichiri that this young man will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law."

I left the Chief's presence without adding another word. Outside, I was greeted by the stares of my nosey co-workers. They had heard the commotion. It was obvious. But their concern was the least thing on my mind.

"Chichiri," I could hear Tasuki calling out to me but for some reason I just couldn't be bothered. I needed some air so I decided to leave the office and I could hear Tasuki's footsteps behind me as I walked outside. "You okay man?" He managed to meet my pace and began to walk alongside me.

"I'm just so upset you know," I immediately confessed. "There is so much going on and it just seems like everyone is so goddamn selfish and inconsiderate."

"I understand…"

"And then someone would go as far as to have the nerve…" I continued. "… to spread rumors of Kouran and me within the office."

"Well - -" Tasuki suddenly ceased walking. "Actually – you're not giving them any reason to think otherwise." I turned and looked at him appallingly.

He braced his palms in front of him as a means of defense. "Don't get me wrong," he stammered. "I know you two are just friends. But in the eyes of another, a deduction of friendship would be thought as very naïve."

I wondered if I could trust my new partner with my feelings but decided to hold out a bit longer from telling him the truth. "It's still none of their business," I simply retorted. That response would have to suffice for now.

**B R E A K**

**A/N**: Technically this would have been all of Chapter 6 as well, but I thought it would have been too long. This early update is a treat to **Bant** and** Everqueen**.


End file.
